


My Princess

by SailorMew4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Siblings, Acxa-centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fix-It of Sorts, Keith/Lance Background, Lesbian Acxa, M/M, Pansexual Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMew4/pseuds/SailorMew4
Summary: It's official Acxa betrayed Lotor, but now there's only one place she go: Voltron. However, when she arrives she didn't expect all the things she would do and find. Like falling in love with an Altean Princess





	1. A New General

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently going to be a rewrite of Season 5 to 6, but it may change depending on how things go.

When Acxa was a little girl being raised by her mother she loved the stories about epic heroes and beautiful princesses. Her mother told her strange stories that were nothing like the stories Galra mothers were supposed to tell their daughters. Most Galra told of honor or death, victory or death, knowledge or death, and essentially anything or death. But her mother? She told outlandish tales that didn’t quite make sense like a princess who ate a poison apple from a stranger - who even does that - then falls asleep till awaken by a prince, a peasant that gets her happy ending because of glass slipper - wouldn’t those be super uncomfortable - that were given by magical godmother, or a princess being locked in a tower with ridiculously long hair - realistically no one’s hair can be that long - before be found by a hero by her _singing_!

Perhaps at one point Acxa believed these tales, but in reality they nothing more than stories to calm children. In real life the good guys get the bad ending with torture, blood, injuries, and shrivelling up into their former self. It’s the bad guys that got the happy ending with riches beyond her imagination, servants at their beck and call, and a happy ending with someone they love.

When did Acxa stopped believing in these fantasies? When she lost her mother. No, she didn’t die - but even that might be wrong. Somewhere on an isolated planet that they lived for seven years peacefully where she looked off to sky talking about taking her to her old home when she was old when _something_ attacked. She told her stay in their shack while she went to check it out reaching for her pocket for something that wasn’t there, but Acxa listened and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Her mother never came back in time before some Galra General found her and took her away from her Home and Mother.

Acxa was sent to a camp, after they found out she simply _looked_ Galra and wasn’t full, only half. Acxa dreamed of the day her Mother would burst in and save her, but the day never came. She stayed in the camp for ten deca-phoebs before someone came to her rescue. A prince. Prince Lotor.

He appointed her as his right hand man along with being a General with three other half breeds like her. She trusted him no matter what. He saved her, why wouldn’t she? Though a deca-phoeb later she got stuck in a Weblum and was found by a Paladin. She never talked, but she observed him and noticed she looked a little bit like him. She was suspicious of him as well. They were enemies the Paladins would stop Lotor from his goal for peace, but did feel a touch hurt when he told her she was just like the rest of the Galra.

Now? Now, she wished she stayed with the Paladin for they were right. Lotor doesn’t care. Right in front of her and her fellow Generals he _killed_ Narti. He didn’t say any reason other then “the witch’s eyes can no longer see them”. Ezor warned her that something is up with Lotor and when the time came she listened. She stunned Lotor at his rift as they left him for dead while they took the Sincline ship. Ezor wondered where they could go without Lotor and Acxa knew exactly where.

 “Voltron,” suggests Acxa to Ezor and Zethrid before they look at her with wide eyes.

 “Umm did you hit your head? Why would _Voltron_ want _us?_ ” asks Ezor curiously with a raised eyebrow.

 “They could help us. We’re enemies of Lotor for this betrayal and enemies of the Galra for working with him. Voltron is the safest option,” argues Acxa as she begins to make her way to the ship.

 Ezor and Zethrid look at each other before Ezor says, “We’re not going with you then.”

 Acxa takes a step back before grinding her teeth before turning to the Sincline ship, “ _Fine_. I guess this makes us enemies now.”

 Acxa walks away from Ezor and Zethrid holding back any sadness bubbling in her chest as she walks to the Sincline ship. She sets in as she prepares to take off as a tear slips out. The first people she could consider being real friends left her… just like her Mother. She isn’t going to cry because crying doesn’t solve anything because in the real life there are no princesses that you can sweep off their feet or heroes ready to fight for you.

* * *

 

When Acxa arrives at the battle she’s surprised to see an impenetrable shield and a Galra fighter ship about to held straight for it - an unnecessary sacrifice. She opens the comms to hear a distressed voice call out, _“What are you doing?! Keith no!”_

  _Keith? That name sounds familiar_ Acxa ignores her thoughts as she zooms above the ship and blasts it. The fighter ship halts seeing the explosion as cheers are made through the entire communications. What was this victory for? They haven’t even won the war.

The voice from the Red Paladin she met in the Weblum says something that catches her attention, _“That wasn’t me. It was Lotor.”_

Lotor. The name itself brings a shudder and a boiling anger inside her as she replies, “Not Lotor. I am his former General Acxa. Attention Voltron and rebel fighters. I believe it is time I help you join the fight to defeat Lotor and the rest of the Galra Empire.”

* * *

 

A force field surrounds her as she should've figured would happen. Acxa looks down at the handcuffs on her wrist as she looks at Team Voltron in front of her along with a tall Galra male in a strange suit. She skims through Team Voltron to see whom she will be most likely watched by or least be the most worried about.

First is the Black Paladin. He definitely fits the description of someone that can handle her. He’s tall, muscular, and can easily put a fight. She glances at his arm and can clearly tell it’s Galra tech. Realization settles inside her as she is looking at the infamous Champion. Though there is something _off_ about him. His posture and gaze a touch too robotic to be natural. However, he may just mastered being calm from his time in Galra Prisons.

Acxa’s gaze turns to the Yellow Paladin. She’s met him before in her time stuck in the Belly of the Weblum. Despite his stature she’s the least worried about him. In the time of the Weblum she’s concluded that he’s far too nervous and hesitant to cause a real threat. Though, maybe their short shared time in the Weblum will make him more open to trusting her. 

Against the Yellow Paladin’s shoulder is the Blue Paladin. She’s familiar with this one as well for a short moment when her and the fellow Generals fought the Paladins at the Galra base. The time had been brief, but she clearly remembers how he’s an excellent shot taking out Ezor’s knife with a single shot as it _flew_ in the air. His posture seems relaxed, but his eyes don’t give anything away which doesn’t help her.

Keeping a close on the Blue Paladin she feels a burning gaze against her as she glances at the Red Paladin. He’s _interesting_ to say the least. They’ve gone toe to toe multiple occasions and have worked together. They helped each other in the Weblum, but from his glare she can sense that perhaps aiming a gun while taking a bag of scultrite may have been a mistake for her current situation. Though the most intriguing thing about him is he seems _familiar_ in a way she can’t explain. Something about his eyes. 

After the Red Paladin turns away she sees the youngest of the Paladins. A female - or she hopes is a female - that despite her small stature definitely intimidates her from the glare behind the glasses. However, she doesn’t fear as she much too small to hold an actual threat as with one good throw from her should do the trick _if_ Acxa did try to do anything to her.

Though if she remembers correctly there is _two_ females on this team. She remembers seeing pink armored figure actually holding her own against Zethrid. She could remember the accented voice that slightly reminded her of a gentle version of Lo- the _Prince_.

“Where is she?!” yells a demanding accent as speak of the devil it’s the last Paladin. She walks from the elevator in a simplified version of the bulky Paladin armor. Acxa looks at her with wide eyes. Lotor mentioned that Voltron had an Altean, but she thought it was the advisor that is currently following the female trying to calm her down.

“Princess! Calm yourself!” advises the Altean with the mustache.

_Princess?_ Acxa looks at her with shocked eyes. It’s strange she isn’t like the princesses her mother told stories about. They were always the damsels in distress while she is fighting on the front lines. The ones in stories were kind and sweet while in reality this princess is fiery and angry. Though there is something that the stories got right. She’s definitely beautiful.

Her snow white hair curls into a bun showing off her mystical blue eyes. She has little pink cheek marks that glow in the light of the dim cell lights. Her posture shows her power. It’s strange she looks like Lotor, but not at the same time. Though that wasn’t exactly a bad thing.

The Princess looks at Acxa as she demands, “Now, _General_ you said you wanted to defeat Lotor. Where is he now?”

“Last time I saw him I abandoned and stunned him on a rock by what remains of Daibaazal,” answers Acxa with a calm tone as she sighs. “Please Princess, I'm honestly trying to make peace between myself and Voltron. I understand Lotor is wrong. I know I may not deserve it, but please give me a chance to prove myself.”

The Princess looks at her with annoyance and anger before turning to the mysterious Galra in the strange suit as she asks, “Kolivan, is there a way you can take her off our hands with your…. organization?”

The Galra - Kolivan - looks at her with cold dead eyes as he turns back to the Princess and replies, “I don't think that would be wise. If you don't trust her I don't trust her not to leak information of my… organization. But perhaps your former Red Paladin can keep an eye on her.”

“What?!” yells the Red Paladin as he swiftly turns his head to the conversation. “But I need to stay with you! What else can I do here?”

Acxa hears an intake of breath as she takes a glance at the Blue Paladin who for once gives away something in his eyes. Annoyance. Hurt. Sadness. Rejection.

Acxa looks at back at the conversation as she seems to catch Kolivan talking to the Red Paladin in whisper who's getting more annoyed by the second before letting out a breath. This Kolivan person must've convinced him to that.

“Allura, I'll stay and watch over her if you feel uncomfortable,” says the Red Paladin through his teeth as Acxa tries to hold back a scoff as he looks like he's torturing himself by submitting to his leader's orders.

“Thank you Keith,” replies the Princess - _Allura -_ as she gives him a small thankful smile.

Allura? Acxa nearly smiles at the name. It sounds so similar to Allure like trying to allure a prey or….. alluring mystical blue eyes.

Allura turns back to Acxa with narrow eyes as she says, “You can stay, but with these rules. You are remain in this cell unless Keith is with you. You are to listen to any of my Paladins with _no_ hesitancy. And if you make one step backwards, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt or betray any my Paladins, and you won't have to worry about your _peace making_ anymore. Because the next and _only_ thing you should worry about is how kind I will be about your fate.”

Acxa’s shoulders slump as for the first time she's cold in the cell out of pure fear of the Princess. She glances at the Paladins as they too look scared at Allura’s promise.

Acxa closes her eyes as she swears, “I promise and agree to these terms… _Princess._ ”


	2. Prisonor of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa is trying to be nothing but cooperative to Team Voltron, so she tries her luck to earn it by taking Pidge, Matt, Allura, and Keith to where she suspects Samuel Holt is. However, there are a couple bumps in the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! But I promise I'll try to update more frequent.

Acxa has been nothing, but cooperative of the Princess’ rules, but it is ridiculous her only company is the Red Paladin… _Keith_ she needs to remember that. She shuffles awkwardly as she looks at Keith. It's strange. He looks familiar, even before back in the Weblum it bothered her that she couldn't place her finger on it. Though she can't exactly ask _that_ …. Though she can ask _this_.

“Why are you the Former Red Paladin?” asks Acxa curiously as Keith looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “Just seems odd that before you wore the Red armor despite piloting the Black Lion, yet recently you weren't wearing the armor.”

Keith ignores her as he leans against the cell watching the elevator with more interest then her. Acxa shrugs as she isn't going to push it as she lays down against the floor with her legs and feet against the cell window/wall.

“I quit.”

Acxa looks up to get a better look at Keith as he still isn't looking at her. His shoulders are more tense then earlier as he curls his body up. His head is down obviously trying to hide his face as much as possible.

“I didn't think you could _quit_ Voltron,” comments Acxa with a flat tone, yet it holds some sympathy and sadness.

Quitting anything is hard. Quitting sword fighting with her Mother, because she couldn't get the handle of it and seeing her face fall before commenting maybe she has her Father's shooting skills. Quitting rebelling against the camp tyrants just so she could survive. Quitting her loyalty to Lotor and the closest chance she could get at a family with the Generals.

“Mind if ask how your Team reacted? I don't believe they took it well,” comments Acxa as even though she knew Ezor, Zethrid, and _Narti_ for a short time it still hurt to leave and it _hurt_ at what they thought of her.

“They understood why. That's all that matters,” answers Keith aggressively as his voice wavers for just a tick.

“Hmm even the Blue Paladin?” asks Acxa in curiosity as she remembers how he took an intake of breath when Keith suggested he leave again.

“The Princess knew. She was just mad that I kept pulling away,” answers Keith in a monotone.

Acxa lets out a quick chuckle as she clarifies, “Not the Princess. The Blue Paladin. The one in the Blue Armor.”

Keith swiftly turns to her as confused violet meets intrigued navy blue. Keith's mouth open and closes a few times, before he came to a concise reply.

“Why would you care about his reaction?” asks Keith with his cheeks slowly turning red by the tick.

“I don't. Though you seem to care,” comments Acxa as Keith decides to glare at her answer as his hands clenched into fists.

“I _don't_ care. He doesn't even really like me. So I'm asking again why do _you_ care?” growls Keith as Acxa scoffs and sits up to face him properly as she glares at him.

“It just seems like he would be upset about you quitting,” bites Acxa as piercing navy blue eyes stare down sharp violet eyes.

They keep at this, neither of them backing down until they hear a cough from behind Keith as they stop to look at Team Voltron staring at them.

The Black Paladin keeps a straight face, the Yellow Paladin looks scared of them, the Green Paladin looks intrigued, the Advisor looks nervous to talk, and the Blue Paladin looks _hurt_. His eyes flash hurt and confusion between the two of them before settling something with annoyance.

Acxa then looks down to see the Princess who looks annoyed and angry at their stare down. She pushes Keith aside as the Princess requests, “Let's talk. General.”

* * *

 

After talking for a while Acxa has learned a couple things. Voltron is extremely untrustworthy of Galra that aren't affiliated with this “secret organization”, the names of each Paladin besides Keith, and the Princess is extremely…. difficult.

“So I'm asking again. Are you quite certain there isn't _any_ information you can give us about Lotor or the Empire?” asks Allura as she glares at Acxa even harder.

“As I'm replying again. No. I don't have any information about Lotor. He never told me his plan beyond wanting Voltron and I have never been affiliated with the Empire,” answers Acxa with a roll of her eyes with annoyance.

“What about as a child? Maybe there are some Galra customs that could help?” suggests the Yellow Paladin - Hunk - who seems the most trusting with her. If those reasons are strictly his own opinion or purely diplomatic she doesn't care. She _needs_ someone on her side.

However, she wishes he could've picked a different question. Her childhood is messy. She lived seven harmonious years with her Mother in a cabin on a planet then everything changed at the raid where she lived a decade in a slave camp.

“I don't know any Galra customs. Just the basics like Vrepit Sa, who was in charge, and stuff like that,” answers Acxa with emotion starting to bubble in her throat.

“How could you not any Galra customs?” asks Allura suspiciously with narrow eyes. “You were born Galra and have stayed with Lotor for quite some time I presume.”

“I only stayed with the Prince for a deca-phoeb. My Mother only stayed with me for my first seven deca-phoebs. The rest of the time I was in a slave camp… for half-breeds,” answers Acxa as she looks away from the Paladins as tears start to form in her eyes. She takes a couple breaths before she looks as she turns back to the Paladins. “So as I've said. I. Don't. Know.”

Everyone is silent. The Princess looks at least slightly guilty, Keith is looking away from her as he looks like he's holding back his own emotions; Lance, Hunk, and Pidge look at each other with guilty looks feeling slight sympathy for her, and Shiro…. He looks _blank_ like none of this situation is affecting him.

Acxa takes a deep breath as she looks at the Green Paladin and an older male - clearly a rebel - that looks a lot like her. She looks at them with an inquisitive gaze as something about them is familiar to her. The glasses on the Green Paladin. The structure of the older male. Wait. Hold on.

“Green Paladin, Rebel. Do you have a father that is in space?” asks Acxa curiously as Pidge and the Rebel Fighter glance at each other with suspicion before turning back to her.

“Why do you ask?” asks Pidge with narrow eyes with a suspicious glint in her eyes.

“I think I might know where he is. Lotor once stopped by the slave containment unit for geniuses. Among them was a human and if I'm correct other than the humans I see before me there isn't much humans,” answers Acxa before standing up while holding out her cuffs. “If you let me out. I might be able to help you.”

Pidge looks at cuffs about to open the cell before Allura grabs her wrist as she points out, “Pidge, you can't believe that she's trustworthy?”

“Well how can we know if we don't take a chance. This might be my only shot at finding my Dad Allura. Let's just give it a shot,” argues Pidge as she pulls back her wrist.

Allura looks at Pidge who looks at her with desperate brown eyes before turning to Acxa. She looks at her with serious with a hint of begging in her navy blue eyes as her golden sclera glistens with tears from the earlier questioning. She has no choice.

“Alright. She can leave the cell leading both you and Matt to your Father,” concedes Allura looking away from the cell.

Pidge smiles brightly as Acxa looks at her with a slightly parted mouth as Pidge goes over to release her. However, before Pidge could officially release her Allura grabs her hand as Pidge looks at her curiously.

“Along with Keith and myself on this journey,” adds Allura as she opens the cell, as Acxa keeps her cuffs on as Allura stares at her with narrow eyes. “Just to make sure she holds her end of the bargain or if the situation gets…. compromised.”

Acxa bows to Allura as she says, “Thank you Princess for your mercy. I promise I shall hold my end of the deal to the best of my abilities.”

* * *

 

In the Back Lion, the air is filled with tension and Acxa is certain that it isn’t just because of her. The Green Paladin and Rebel - Pidge and Matt Acxa needs to remember that - are fidgeting where they stand as they mumble something about their Father. Then, Acxa feels a hard gaze on her from the pilot seat from Keith and the Princess whom is leaning against the seat.

“We should be heading down to your coordinates General,” says Allura as she doesn’t turn to face Acxa. Her tone is cold as ice which contrasts the warmth in her cheeks.

Acxa nods stiffly as Pidge looks at her with curious eyes as Matt looks at her with blushing cheeks. Acxa raises an eyebrow at him before she turns back to the Princess before glancing at her cuffs that’s attached to one of the bars of the ship. She can’t help but feel a little hurt that despite not showing any hostility towards them since her surrender they still believe she deserves to be cuffed. She looks out the window when she catches something on her peripheral vision. A Fighter Ship. Not just any Fighter Ship she recognizes the Ship in less than a tick.

A Sincline Ship.

Acxa groans in annoyance as she tugs at the cuffs before she yells, “Paladin there’s a ship on your right! Lose it!”

Keith looks at his side when he yells, “Hold on!”

Suddenly he flanks on his left as Acxa is actually glad she can’t escape the bar as she looks at Pidge and Matt who are holding each other tightly. Keith eventually loses the Ship before he glares at Acxa with some of his teeth showing which sent an uncomfortable sensation in her gut from the old Galra tradition of baring teeth is a sign of a fight.

“Did you know this was going to happen?!” yells Keith as he glares coldly at Acxa with Allura sharing a matching look.

“No! Of course not! I don’t why Ezor _or_ Zethrid would go here!” yells Acxa as she sees a rock large enough to hide behind. “Go there and cloak!”

“The Black Lion doesn't have cloaking!” yells Pidge as Acxa rolls her eyes as that seem to be the least logical thing to do as she’s sure that they were tricked by cloaking by cloaking by the Green Lion once why not do it for the other Lions.

“Then drop us down! Ezor and Zethrid will leave the ship on auto pilot and will go down!” yells Acxa as Pidge and Matt are already leaving the Lion as Allura stalks over to Acxa with a key in her hand.

Icy blue meets navy ocean blue. Allura looks at her as she unlocks the cuffs without leaving her gaze. Acxa fights back the blush in her cheeks as she gulps down any words that were going to escape her throat. When the feeling of cuffs around her wrists finally disappears; a grip even tighter than the cuffs, but were much warmer then cold touch of metal from the cuffs, surrounds her wrists.

“Try anything General and you _will_ regret it,” promises Allura as she yanks Acxa up as she pulls her up. Allura drags her to the drop zone with Pidge and Matt waiting patiently for them. The hatch is opened as they all jump. They each activate their jetpacks as Acxa watches her land first on the ground soon followed by Pidge. Acxa watches the Princess as she's falls like a dancer on a snowflake. She's mesmerizing.

“Uh girls? Little help!” screams Matt who takes Acxa out of her…… distraction. He's constantly hitting his wrist, but it's doing nothing.

Pidge looks terrified for a moment, but Acxa quickly activates her jetpack as she jumps to grab him. When she does he holds a tight grip as she lands gracefully…. He hasn't let go.

“You can let go now,” comments Acxa in a deadpan tone.

“I rather not,” mutters Matt terrified at what could've happened in that moment.

Acxa looks to see Allura’s jetpack slightly flickering off when she's still quite far from the ground still. Acxa looks at Matt as she forces him off her. He lands with a tud before Pidge runs over to him in concern. Acxa ignores the reunion as she calculates where the Princess is going to land. Perhaps helping her land might make her trust her more. The lights on the Princess’ jetpack go off as she quickly lets out a yell before she falls. Right. Into. Her. Arms…… yep this is happening.

Acxa doesn't want to look down, but she does and immediately regrets it. The Princess’ helmet slipped off as soon as she landed in her arms as her snow white hair cascades her shoulders as her bun became loose without the helmet. Her cheeks are tinted a bright crimson showing off her pink cheek marks. Her mystical ice blue eyes meet her navy blue eyes. The shock in the Princess’ eyes slowly turn to anger.

“Please, put me down,” requests Allura angrily as Acxa immediately does so as Acxa grabs her helmet then passes it to her after she adjusts her bun. She looks at the helmet as she yanks it out of her arms. “Thank you General.”

Acxa nods stiffly as she starts to head to the direction of the Camp. Acxa gulps down any fear she has as she looks at Pidge who is showing off a knowing smirk while Matt pouts disappointingly.

“What?” asks Acxa to them as their looks disappear in an instant.

“Nothing!” yells Pidge as she drags Matt toward the direction of Allura.

Acxa looks at them confused as she glances at the sky seeing Keith still is chasing down the Sincline Ship. She turns back to the direction of the others as she wonders why they looked at her that way after her moment with the Princess.

* * *

 

Acxa leads them to a building as she aims to take a quick shot at the sentries, but they’re already gone.... That’s not good. Acxa quietly leads them in the Camp as she notices that any sign of being detected are already destroyed. Acxa turns to the team with a grim expression.

“We might’ve been compromised. So stay low,” instructs Acxa as they sneak into the room as they see a bunch of aliens hiding under their work tables. She looks around and doesn’t see any humans. She cups her hands around her mouth hoping they’ll listen. “Are there any other humans in this Facility?!”

The aliens look up as they gasp in surprise, before a brave or stupid alien stands up and asks, “Shouldn’t you already know?! Ladies dressed like you were in here just a couple doboshes ago!”

Acxa looks down to realize she hasn’t changed out of the Prince’s General uniform. She frowns at the thought they won’t answer. She _doesn’t_ want to show brute force, but if she has to. She aims her gun at the sky, but before she can take the shot Pidge steps in front of her with a determined look on her face.

“She’s not with them! I’m the Green Paladin of Voltron and we _need_ to find out if there’s another human here!” yells Pidge as some of the other aliens reveal themselves as they murmur to each other. “But in the mean time slowly come up here, we can take you back to safety and out of this Camp!”

 _That’s_ what starts to make the aliens go at a faster pace as Acxa catches the sight of Matt of walking more towards the back mentioning how they’re might be other cells. Acxa is about to follow him when she feels a tug on her wrists to see the Princess glaring at her.

“No, you will not follow him. You’re staying within _my_ sight. Now come along there must be an escape pod around here,” says Allura as she drags Acxa through the crowd, but as soon as they reach the Pod there's already _one_ person there.

“Ezor,” breathes Acxa in surprise at the sight of her former General. “What are you doing here?”

Ezor sighs with a shake of her head as she looks at the people behind Acxa and who's holding Acxa’s wrist. She gives Acxa a sad look as she says, “I can't believe you actually went to Voltron… I thought you were kidding. Acxa, don't you care about Zethrid or… me?”

Acxa looks at Ezor who's usually so bubbly and happy, but not now she's sad and dull. A little less color to her eyes. Acxa looks at Allura and Pidge ready to fight her, while the prisoners are terrified of Ezor. Acxa raises her gun and aims it at Ezor with cold glare.

“Ezor, I care about you. That's why I offered to join Voltron. They can help us make the universe the better place that Lotor thought he could make. I'm sorry Ezor, but I need that Pod and I'm going to get it whether you move away or by force,” promises Acxa as she gets closer to Ezor never wavering in her aim or grip.

Ezor looks at the gun with a hurt expression as a single tear falls from her face as she takes out one of her knives. Acxa would _usually_ smile proudly as despite Acxa not being good with blades like her Mother, she still taught the skills to Ezor to feel closer with her Mother. Before Acxa can reminisce anymore Ezor starts charging at her as Acxa takes multiple shots to stop her.

“Go! I'll handle her!” yells Acxa to the Princess and Pidge as they lead the prisoners into the escape Pod with Matt eventually catching up.

Ezor disappears while Acxa looked away before she feels a familiar weight on her back. Ezor looks at Acxa with hurt, angry, and tearful eyes as she tries to constrict Acxa's movements.

“I really don't want to hurt you Acxa. You know I don't. We worked together for long. I can't hurt you Acxa,” says Ezor as her grip doesn't go any tighter.

“Why don't you? I told you we're enemies as long as you stay with the Empire and when I decided to be with Voltron! Why can't you hurt me? That's the Galra way isn't?! Tell me Ezor why can't you hurt me!” demands Acxa as she tries to break the death grip on her.

Ezor looks at her with fear in her eyes at the question, most likely realizing how right she is. The Galra way has always been the want/need or _death_ . Their main objective is to survive, so Acxa for the life of her can't figure out why Ezor is hesitating. She _never_ hesitates.

“Because I _love_ you Acxa! I've loved you for a long time!” confesses Ezor as tears fall freely on Acxa's face. She grip tightens in her hands, but goes loose everywhere else.

Acxa looks at Ezor in shock…. She didn't believe it. Ezor _loves_ her? That can't be it. Acxa only sees Ezor as friend… maybe a sister, but never something more. Acxa sees the Pod about to take off as the Princess waits for her with the open hatch slowly closing.

“I'm sorry Ezor,” apologizes Acxa for a lot of things. For leaving Ezor and Zethrid alone. For not accepting her feelings. But mostly at the moment as Acxa harshly slams the butt of her gun on Ezor’s head as she screams in pain. Acxa rolls out from under Ezor as she activates get boots to enter the hatch. Acxa watches the hatch close on Ezor’s face who looks at Acxa with heartbreak and most of all betrayal.

* * *

 

When Acxa lands in the Pod she notices that it's shaking a lot more than usual as she asks, “What's going on?!”

“The Pod can't handle this much weight! We'll be lucky if we can break the atmosphere!” answers Matt from the direction of the pilot area.

Acxa looks at Allura trying to calm down the panicking prisoners. They look terrified, but amidst that terror is anger. One of the aliens turns to glare at Acxa holding up an accusing finger.

“I'm sure _she's_ the extra weight we don't need! Toss her out!” yells the alien glaring at her as others soon join in.

“Leave her!”

“One less Galra to deal with!”

“Get rid of her!”

“I bet she planned this!”

Acxa bites her lip as she pushes Matt away from the door. She looks to see Pidge struggling against the controls. Acxa grabs her collar and tosses her to Matt. Pidge looks shocked opening her mouth, most likely to advise of her something. That is until Acxa sits in the pilot seat and tries to pull up.

“Call the Red Paladin! That we're in need of a pick up!” orders Acxa as Pidge relays the message through the comms.

“He's said he's coming!” says Pidge as Acxa nods looking through the sky for any sight of the Paladin or Lion.

Acxa looks around when she sees the sight of a black blur being followed by a Sincline ship. Though they're still too far. She also catches the glimpse of fighter jets coming on her rear. Acxa looks at her power seeing that it's at 90% as she then yells, “Brace yourselves! We're coming in hot!”

Acxa thrusts the power all the way to a hundred as she dodges any blasts from the fighter jet until she catches the sight of the Black Lion. With it being close enough she comes straight for it as a door in the Lion opens wide as she blasts right in. She slightly crashes in the wall, but not enough to hurt the passengers or the people in the Pilot's area. She breathes heavily when she turns around to ask if they're alright to see that they're already gone. She unbuckles herself when she walks in the area of the Pod to see everyone surrounding Pidge.

“You did it Green Paladin!”

“You've rescued us!”

“Your flying skills are on par!”

Pidge then sees Acxa as she points out, “You should be thanking her not me. She was able to maneuver us to the Black Lion.”

Soon enough those cheers turn silent as they glare at Acxa.

“Well, she could've been more _gentle_.”

“Yes, I nearly hit my head on one of those turns.”

“The landing wasn't even _a_ landing it was a _crash_.”

Acxa turns away from the glares as Allura actually looks _sad_ about the change in attitude. Acxa tries to ignore it. She's dealt with it her entire life. From glares when she became to rough with fighting. People moving seats when she say too close to them. Being ignored by Galra for being too little Galran and other aliens alike for being too much of bad a thing for anyone's liking.

“Hey! At least thank her! She could've ditched us and you all would be back in that cell,” points out Pidge with annoyance before Matt shushes her commenting about they shouldn't cause a riot on their hands.

Acxa ignores them and sits to herself before sensing another presence in front of her. She looks up at to see Allura with a blank face, but sad eyes as she says, “Thank you for rescuing everyone General. Your help is greatly appreciated.”

Allura walks away going near Pidge and Matt. Acxa smiles fondly at her as she hopes that Pidge and Matt found their father.

* * *

 

They didn't. Back at the Castle Matt admits that they didn't find their father which definitely explains why Pidge seems less spunky and more upset the farther away the ship went. Keith eventually turns to Acxa with a glare.

“I thought you said he was there. You lied to us,” accuses Keith as he glares at Acxa.

Acxa defends, “I didn't lie to _anyone_ . I said there was _chance_ he _might_ be there. That means either he moved or-”

“ _Don't_. Don't finish that sentence,” cuts off Matt with a glare as he looks at Acxa warning her as to why she shouldn't finish that sentence.

Acxa looks around to see glares before a static sound goes through the castle. She looks up to see Ezor and Zethrid in a ship.

“Hello Voltron, you have _someone_ we _want_ and we have _someone_ you _want_ ,” starts Ezor as she pulls out a human that Acxa doesn't recognize. His hair is haggard and he's growing a beard. The only thing beside the prisoner uniform he's wearing is glasses.

“Dad!” screams Pidge and Matt as they stand up and reach out as if they could touch him.

Zethrid pushes their father away as Ezor says, “All you need is to give back Acxa. And Acxa I hope you thought about what I said cause I'll _happily_ let you rejoin me.”

Acxa goes stiff as she's seen many sides of Ezor. Happy. Sad. Mad. This. _This_ is something new. It's all those emotions together. Something hurtful. Something lustful. It's obsession.

“Meet us these coordinators tomorrow at dawn _with_ Acxa,” instructs Ezor as she shows their father again. “And we'll give back father dearest. See you soon Voltron.”

The screen turns black as Acxa looks to see everyone stare at her as she could only think one thing.

 _Quiznak_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! I'm adding in some Aczor angst.


End file.
